NYC Love Story?
by Hopelesswriter21
Summary: Ally Dawson Is Moving To New York To Attend A Preforming Arts College, She Meets Her Neighbor Austin Who Also Attends The School. Will A Romance Brew Or Will Austin's Girl Friend Get In The Way?
1. Testers & Moving In

**Author's Note!**

**MY COMPUTER'S FIXED I"M WORKING ON ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER STORY BUT, I THOUGHT I'D START A NEW ONE SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS A TESTER CHAPTER!**

* * *

Ally POV

Apartment 21A my new home for the next 4 years, Dad and I are paying for it. It's right next to my school so it's perfect. This year I am attending NYC Performing Arts College. I actually feel pretty out of place in New York because I'm from Miami. I also already miss my dad like crazy because he is still there. I just put away the last box I had when a knock came from my front door. When I opened it I was definitely confused, "Hello, I'm Austin." The boy standing at my door said. "Well hi, I'm Ally, do you want to come in?" I asked moving out of the way so he could enter. "Sure, I live next door so I thought we should meet." He said as he came in. "okay well that makes of sense." I agreed and we sat on the couch and started talking. He told me about his home life and I told him about mine. We talked for like three hours, when he got up to leave, "Hey Als, I have to go to work but I'm having a party at 9 if you want to come you can bring a friend or two if you want." He announces, "I don't know maybe I'll stop by…" I giggled and stood up with him. He pulled me into a huge hug, "oh maybe you'll come?" he asked laughing a little I nodded and he left.


	2. Parties & Storms

**Author's note...**

**here is a real chapter the other One Was Just A Tester So Tell Me What You Think Because I Only Got 3 Reviews On The First Chapter!**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally Or Any Of The Charaters I Just Own Houston.**

* * *

Ally POV

After Austin left I called my best friend Trish and invited her over. "Hey Trish do you want to come over?" "Okay be right over." Then I heard my door bell. I opened it to reveal Trish. She then walked by me into the living room, and sat on my couch, "ALLLLY I'M STARVING, ORDER DINNER!" she shouted, I walked into the living room "okay Trish what should we get?" "Chinese!" she shouted. "Okay!" I shouted then ordered. Trish and I talked until our food got here, then we ate and I brought up Austin's party. "Ally, we have to go!" she squealed and ran out of my apartment. Then a second she ran back in "Ally, I'll Be Right Back DON'T move!" she shouted and ran out of the house again. When she returned twenty minutes later she had four giant bags on her arms. "Ally let's get ready for the party now!" she shouted dropping her bags in my bedroom. "Trish It's only 6 we have like three hours!" I moaned. "Well then we better start Ally go shower. She said tossing me conditioner. I took about twenty minutes in the shower then put a bath robe on and walked into my bed room to pick out an outfit. As I was going through my closet, Trish shoved a dress in my face blocking my view of the closet. I grabbed the dress and tried it on. "Trish I don't think this is me." I said looking at the skin tight strapless white dress, it ended mid thigh and was very revealing. "Ally you have to wear this, it took me a long time to choose your outfit." I nodded and agreed to wear it. "Good Ally now I need you to sit here so I can do your hair and makeup." I took a seat and let Trish do whatever she wanted to do with my hair and makeup. I closed my eyes for awhile feeling Trish do my makeup trying not to open my eyes because she told me it's a surprise. When I finally was a loud to look in the mirror I loved what I saw Trish had giving me a natural look with just a hint of edge. Trish was wearing a zebra print dress that ended above her knee but, was still skin tight around her waist there was a bright pink bow. Her makeup was more obvious than mine but still made her look good. By the time our makeup was done we were twenty minutes late and we still had to pick out our shoes then put on our perfume. Trish gave me three inch wedges and she wore five inch heels, she and I sprayed my favorite perfume that smells like citrus, then we headed for the party us being now forty five minutes late.

* * *

I knocked on the door but there was no answer I could hear the music blasting from inside so Trish and I just walked in. I looked around then turned to Trish but, she was gone I kept looking for her but couldn't find her. I ended up bumping into someone and apologized before I even saw who I hit. "Als, it's fine, I was actually looking for you." I knew that voice it was Austin. I turned and pulled him into a hug. "Ally, you look so pretty tonight." He said and I blushed what felt like a deep red. While Austin and I were talking two other guys came up to us begging me to dance with them I told Austin that I'd be right back that I would dance with them for one song then come find him. "So what are your names?" I asked politely. "Well I'm Dallas." The brown haired brown eyed boy said. "And I'm Houston." The brown haired green eyed boy said. I smiled at them. "What's your name beautiful?" Huston asked. "I'm Ally." I announced. Then we danced to a song or five. After awhile I remembered my promise to a certain blonde and told the guys I was going to find Austin. When I found him he was sitting on the couch in the same spot I'd left him fifteen minutes ago, but when he saw me he shot up and ran to me. "Ally you said one song!" he spoke harshly. "I'm sorry, the time just flew." I mumbled he shook his head disappointed. I frowned at him, he doesn't own me. I looked at him one more time before turning and leaving the room heading towards the door to the terrace. I got outside and look around I saw people making out and just too much PDA. I looked up at the sky and saw thousands of stars they were just so inspiring they simply amazed me. "They are beautiful, but nothing compared to you." A voice from behind me said loudly earning me some attention which made me blush and cower at the same time. I turned and saw Austin walking up to me. "Als I'm sorry for starting that fight I just want to hang out with you and it hurt when you didn't come back right away." He whispered. I nodded. "Als do you want to dance?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed onto his out stretched hand. We slow danced to a fast paced song but it felt so perfect. I felt Austin's hands at the bottom of my dress, tugging at the fabric. I pulled away from our up close slow dance embrace to look at him. "Ally-gator those guys are staring at you and they are undressing you with their eyes." He whined. I giggled at his protective manor. "So what, Austin they can look all they want but, they can't touch." I giggled. He frowned and took of his sports coat and draped it over my shoulders. The saddest part was his jacket is longer than my dress. He smiled pleased with himself because the guys had left or stopped looking at me.

* * *

Austin and I danced for awhile longer then we had some non alcoholic drinks, and we talked a bit more. By one am Austin kicked everyone out. Trish had left already and it was just me and Austin. I was lying on his couch super tiered. "Als will you sleepover?" he asked. I nodded, "but you have to carry me to your room!" I exclaimed. Then I felt him lift me up bridal style and carry me to his room, he set we down on his bed then, he tossed me a tee shirt and some pants, so I got up and went into the bathroom to change I put the tee shirt on and decided it was big enough to be a night gown so I left the pants there and came into the room to find Austin laying on the bed. Then he patted the spot next to him and I came and lay down, I fell asleep almost instantly. A few hours later I was woken up by Austin. "Als we have to go down into the basement there's a huge storm coming!" he announced grabbing a bag and shoving some stuff into it. I just nodded and got up. When Austin saw me his eyes widened "We _have_ to go to your house _**Now**_!" he said looking me up and down. I nodded again too tired to argue. "Austin you go to my house and I'll get Trish." Nodded and I handed him my key. I was making a run for the door when he picked me up by the waist and spun me so I was facing him. "here." He said handing me some pants to wear. I nodded and put them on glad he had caught me. Hey, it's not my fault his shirts are like dress size. I went to Trish's house and knocked like a thousand times. When she answered an announcement came through the speakers "ATTENTION ALL RESIDENTS THERE IS A LARGE STORM COMING SO I NEED EACH OF YOU TO MAKE IT TO YOU AREA OF THE BASMENT. THANK YOU AND PLEASE HURRY! THAT IS ALL." Then the speakers switched off. "That's what I was telling you Trish." I said "now you should probably pack a bag I have to go help Austin with mine." I said running into my apartment. Austin and I packed a few things and some snacks, then meet Trish in the hall we made our way into the basement and found a good spot. we sat with Dez, Cassidy, Dallas and Houston, that's when everything went black...

* * *

**Author's Note # 2**

**Tell Me What You Think Should Happen Please Review I Want Atleast 10 Before I Write Another Chapter! **

**-Hopelesswriter21**


	3. Storms & Fights

**Author's Note:**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally**

**I Still Only Own Houston and The Story Line...**

**I'd Also Like To Thank For The Help On This Chapter...**

**Awesomesauce325**

**queenc1**

* * *

Austin POV

When we finally made it to the basement and found Dez and the guys, Ally dropped to the ground. "Ally!?" I asked shaking her gently. "Austin, Stop she'll be fine." Trish said behind me. "How do you know?" I asked. "Ally has storm anxiety. That's how she… I'll let her tell you the rest." She said turning and walking over to everyone else. I stayed focused on Ally until I heard her scream when she woke up. I quickly wrapped her into a huge hug trying to calm her down. She calmed down quickly snuggling into my arms. "I thought I lost you." She mumbled. "Huh?" I asked and she shook her head. We got up and walked back over to the rest of the group and joined the circle they were sitting in. "About time you two joined us." Dez says when we sit, I just nod and Ally blushes. "We were about to play truth or dare want to play?" Trish asks and Ally and I nod. "Austin you start." Trish says. "Okay Ally… Truth or Dare?" I ask nudging her arm with mine. "Truth." She says, "Okay, well if you go to a performing arts college what do you play or do?" I asked. "I got a scholarship for song writing but, I can sing and play basically any instrument, that's what happens when your dad owns a music store." She said. I smiled I sing and play most instruments too! "Ally?" a horrified Trish asks "where's Owen?" she finishes. I turn to Ally to see her eyes wide. "I…I…I'll be right back Austin I need my house key!" she says holding her hand out for me to give her the key. I shake my head "Als you can't go back up there!" I said a little too loud. "Austin he needs me I have to go." She says I nod and stand up "Let's go Als maybe we can beat the storm." I say holding my hand out for her to grab. She takes it and we head up towards her apartment to get Owen. Whoever he is he's super lucky to have Ally. While we were walking we started talking getting to know each other a lot more. By the time we got to her apartment I knew her better then I knew Dez who I had known since we were in kindergarten! Ally ran into the apartment coming out moments later with a large cage and a small bag. "Austin meet Owen!" she squealed and we hurried back down to the basement. When we reached the gang again Dallas burst out laughing at how we just saved a bird. Ally's eyes went wide and she mumbled something then Trish and her grabbed their bags and went and sat on the other side of the room. I was going to walk over and sit with them but Cassidy was already angry that Ally had slept over and how close Ally and I were already. Cassidy told me if I didn't stay with them that she would break up with me so I sat down again taking one final glance at them and saw Ally crying and talking to Owen who was watching her tentatively and Trish trying to calm Ally down. I felt bad but, I wasn't going to ruin my relationship for a girl I'd just met. Nope.

* * *

Ally POV

I watched Austin and Cassidy and I assumed that they were dating, and then I gave my attention to Owen. He was tweeting a sweet little melody that gave me inspiration so I grabbed my song book and wrote the notes he was sing or close to the notes, then I an idea for lyrics and started scribbling them down as they came to mind scratching the ones that didn't work out and replacing them with ones that fit. I was almost out of inspiration when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I snapped my book shut as fast as possible so no one could see what I had written. "I didn't mean to startle you." The voice said. I turned to see Huston. "I just came to see how you were." He announced, "I'm fine I just… I don't know that really hurt me when Dallas was making fun of Owen I know he's just a bird, but I love him and he's my best friend and was always there for me when I needed him and he helps me when I want to write songs." I rushed and he nodded and grabbed my hand, "Ally would you like to go out with me?" he asked "Houston, I would…"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Please Review And Tell Me What SHould HAppen Next!**


	4. Kissing & That Should Be Me!

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally Or That Should Be Me By Justin Bieber**

**OKAY TRUST ME I DON'T LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER BUT THE SONG FIT SO PLEASE DON'T THINK I LIKE HIM...**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT, THIS STORY ISN'T GETTING MANY REVIEWS SO CHALLENGE 13 REVIEWS THEN I'LL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

Austin POV

I looked over to see Houston asking Ally out my Ally! I let out a small growl and stood up. Cassidy grabbed my hand "Austy don't goooo…" she said tiredly I walked away from her and towards Ally. "Ally, Don't Please!" she turned to look at me, "Austin, we aren't dating you can't tell me what to do!" She says angrily. Then I do it I couldn't help myself I pull Ally up to stand with me and I kiss her with all my might. I hold onto her tight because I know when I let go I may lose her. I feel her kiss back with the same force and slide her hands into my hair. I smile into our kiss and when oxygen was necessary we released. Then I saw Cassidy smack Ally then kick her hard in the ankle with her heel. Dallas and Dez grab Cassidy to stop her from causing anymore damage. I look to Ally who is on the floor clutching her ankle, I watch Houston help her up then I move to lift her but she swats me away and leans on Houston. He carries her over to where Dr. Michael was he lived in our building and was a great doctor him and his wife are both doctors. Cassidy smiled at me when Dallas and Dez released her. "Come on Austy we should get to bed it's late and I don't think the storm will be over for awhile." She announced pulling my from my spot which was staring at Ally to our bed we had set up. I lay down on the bed feeling hurt and stupid and super guilty. I stayed awake until Ally and Houston came back, she had a black brace covering her ankle. Houston helped her over to her stuff where Trish was sleeping. He took a seat and pulled her onto his lap and she snuggled into him as he whispered things to her. I can't usually write songs but one came to mind so I grabbed some paper and a pen and scribbled down the lyrics and tune as they came to me.

* * *

That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me  
Holding your hand  
That should be me  
The one making you laugh, oh baby  
That should be me  
(that should be me giving you flowers)  
That should be me  
Talking for hours that should be me, that should be me  
That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me  
I'm never gonna let you go  
oh-oh-oh-ohh

* * *

After I finished writing it I looked back over at Ally she had fallen asleep on Houston and he was playing with her hair holding her close and pulling a blanket over the two of them. I almost cried at the scene I turned away trying to fall asleep thinking about what happened I had been dating Cassidy for 5 years and Ally I know her for two days and I can't get her out of my head. When I finally fall asleep I dream of Ally…

* * *

TBC...


	5. Endings & Jobs

**Author's Note**

**I Don't own Austin & Ally**

**Please Please Review...**

**I Hope You Enjoy**

**Sorry But, this One Is Really Long...**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Ally Pov

When I Woke up I was on something warm and hard I snuggled into whatever it was trying to get more sleep when it grunted and my eyes opened. "Good Moring Beautiful." Houston said. I smiled at him and kissed him. Our kiss was just getting heated someone cleared their throat, Houston and I pulled away and looked up at the owner of the voice, it was Austin. "Ally… Can we talk for a minute?" I look to Houston who gives me a nod so I slowly stand with the assistance of Austin, my ankle was still sore Cassidy had twisted it when she kicked it. Austin and I walk away from everyone else so we could talk. "Als I'm really sorry do you think you could forgive me and let us be friends?" he asks I nod then he pulls me into a hug and I snuggle into his embrace. "Hey Als do you want me to carry you back to Houston? I feel really bad about your ankle I'm so so so sorry…" I he says pulling me closer. "Its fine Austin it's not like you kicked me… and yes I do want you to carry me, because I don't completely forgive you." I said giggling he smiled and nodded then turned his back to me and bent down. "Get on I'll give you a piggyback ride back so we can get our stuff." I says I nod and climb on wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He puts his hands on mine and runs us all around the basement only bringing me back to Houston once he and I were in hysterics. When we got back to Houston we started packing our things, we could finally leave the basement because the storm had passed. I went to grab my bag when an arm grabbed it. I turned to see Austin holding my bag and his bag. I smiled at him and thanked him. "Houston, Austin and I are going up stairs I'll see you later okay?" I said following Austin upstairs. "Bye Ally!" I heard him shout. When we get out of the basement we head up to our apartments. When we got there I took my bag from Austin and wrapped him into a huge hug. "Thanks Austy. I'll see ya!" I said pulling away and heading into my apartment. I checked my phone right when I got in and I had a message from Houston

* * *

**Hey Ally want 2 go out 2nite?**

I frowned I had to work today so I sent a quick reply then called my boss.

**I can't Houst; I Have Work today… maybe some other time sorry…**

* * *

My boss said I had to be at work in an hour so I quickly changed and headed out to work. When I got to work it was 10:15am. "Ally you're LATE!" Marcus shouted (he's my boss.) "I'm sorry Marcus." I apologized. "Ally, if you can't be on time then the coffee shop doesn't need you, so don't let it happen again!" he shouted and sent me off to work. I got off work at 2:30 and I checked my phone I had messages from Austin and Houston, Both of them asking me if I wanted to hang out. I sent them both another text saying I had to work another shift. I reached my second job at the dinner at 3:10pm and was late. "ALLY!" Mindy shouted, "YOU'RE LATE DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" she shouted and I ran in to start waiting the tables. Things got awkward when I saw that Austin and Cassidy were in my section, I begged the other waitresses to take that table but, none of them would. "Hey Austin, Hey Cassidy I'll be your waitress tonight can I get you guys something to drink?" I asked "Water please." Austin said, I nodded. "I want Lemon lime bubbly water with a piece of mint." Cassidy said. "So you want sprite with mint? Gross. Okay I'll be right back." I said, "No, No, No, No I want Lemon Lime bubbly water with on mint leaf!" she repeated. "Well we don't have that so pick something else." I said sassily. "Fine get me a strawberry smoothie." She snapped, I nodded and walked away. I got the drinks and came back to the table. "Here you go one water and a strawberry smoothie." I said placing their drinks in front of them. "I'll be right back." I said walking to the other tables in my section taking their orders and bringing them their orders. When I returned to Austin's table, "Are you guys ready to order?" I asked. "I was ready ten minutes ago, but we might as well order now." Cassidy said. I nodded and took down their orders. "I want a cheeseburger, no onions, and extra cheese, with fries on the side." Austin said. I nodded "and you?" I asked Cassidy, " I want a caser salad with extra tomatoes, no mushrooms extra dressing not caser but blue cheese that is colorless on the side and I want one baked potato no skin with bacon, sour cream onions, chives and butter all on the side, also I wanted a vanilla milkshake not strawberry smoothie. So get it right okay?" I gave her a faux sincere nod and walked away putting their orders in before giving my other customers their food before getting Cassidy and Austin's. "Here you go one cheeseburger, no onions, and extra cheese, with fries on the side, for Austin." I smiled. "And one whatever you ordered, for you Cassidy!" I said dropping her plate in front of her.

* * *

I turned to leave when I felt something soaking wet dump on my back I turned to see Cassidy holding an empty smoothie glass. I smiled at her. "Thanks." I said with fake happiness. I turned back to face them, "would you like another smoothie?" I asked. I was ready to rip her to shreds but, I really needed this job. "Yes, I would." I walked off to get another one. When I got back to their table I put the smoothie down and was asking if they needed anything else when Cassidy stood up picked up her plate and dumped her salad, dressing and potato toppings on me. My eyes went wide and teary, I ran towards the employees only area. When I got in there I started to wipe at my clothes. "Ally are you okay?" I turned around to find Mindy holding a moist towel towards me. I finished wiping up my clothes and got most of the smoothie and sour cream out of my hair, "okay, I'll go finish out there." I said then walked back out into the dining room. I knew I looked like a mess but, I really needed the money and I wasn't going to just let Cassidy win. I walked back to Austin's table, "are you guys done? I can take your plates." I said not looking at either of them. "Yeah go ahead." Austin said. I nodded and collected all their plates and walked them back to the kitchen, I could feel Austin watching me the whole time. After dropping the plates off in the kitchen I grabbed two dessert menus and headed back into the dining room, to Austin's table. "Do you guys want any dessert?" I asked, Austin looked to Cassidy who shook her head, "no thanks." Austin said. "Okay here's your bill I'll be back to pick it up in a minute." I said leaving them the bill and grabbing the bill from another table. When I walked back to Austin's table his credit card was sticking out of the bill, I brought the bill to the register and scanned it. I brought it back to Austin and had him sign the receipt. After they left I grabbed the bill thing and brought it to Mindy so I could go to my final job of the day, but before I handed it in a slip of the paper fell out, it was a note from Austin… it read

* * *

**Hey Als, I'm Sorry About Cassidy…I hope we can hang out how about tonight text me when you read this! **

I Sent Austin a text saying I had to get to my other job and wouldn't get off work until 11pm. He said that I should still come over after work so I agreed and headed off to my final job of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note 2**

**REVIEW! :)**


	6. No Cassidy No & What Do You Think Ally

**Author's Note**

**I Know It's Been Forever But, School Started and All My teachers said Let's give A Thousands Tests In The First Few Weeks, Then All Weekend I Had Softball So Sorry And Thanks For Sticking With Me... I Know This Chapter Is Kinda Short But Please Tell Me What You Think I Didn't Get That Many Reviews And Wasn't Sure If I Should Continue The Story... **

**-Hopelesswriter21 3 3**

* * *

Austin's Pov

It was Almost midnight when I heard a knock on my door. "Coming!" I shouted and towards the door hoping that it was Ally my door. It wasn't. It was Cassidy, as soon as I opened the door her lips were on mine and she was pushing us into my apartment, she kept pushing us until we ended up lying on the couch. "Austin, I'm going to go upstairs I'm ready for our next step." Cassidy said then climbed off of me and run up stairs. "Austin, are you still up? The door was wide open so I just came in…" it was Ally. "Ally!" I whisper shouted and ran towards her, then wrapped her into a hug, "Als, can you break it off with Houston?" I asked nervously. "I already did." She answered. "He told me that he was going off to California and he thinks that we like each other so we agreed to break it off and then stay friends." She finished. "Good. Hey Als why don't you go home and change and come over in twenty minutes so we can talk and you can stay over…" I asked. She nods and leaves. I run upstairs to Cassidy. "Cass, look today isn't good let's do it some other time okay?" she nods. "Can I sleep over at least?" she asks I shake my head, "Cass, I have classes really early in the morning, sorry." I said walking her down to the outside door down in the lobby giving her a quick kiss and rushing back up to my apartment to wait for Ally to get back to my apartment.

* * *

When she came in I pulled her to the couch with me. "Als I have an idea but, don't get upset. And please hear me out." I nervously added. She nodded. "you know how I'm dating Cassidy… well I like her and all but I want to date you too so I thought maybe I could date her and we could be like privately dating and Cassidy and I would be public and she would never know." I spoke quickly. She thought for a second. "You can't sleep with her and you can't tell her you love her and she can't spend the night this is my turf. Okay?" She answered. "Is that a yes?" I asked she nodded. I leaned Ally onto her back and lay on top of her shoving my lips onto hers. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling at my hair, I lifted us off the couch while sliding my tongue into her mouth. I carried her to my bedroom and slid her tee shirt off leaving her in her bra and short shorts. I smiled at the sight. Then she removed my jeans and tee shirt leaving me in my boxers…

* * *

Thanks For Reading...


	7. Waking Up & Marry Me

**Hey Guys Heres Another Chapter I Really Want To Get Up To 25 Reviews... So Yeah. This Chapter Is Kinda Short But, I'm Really Pressed For Time Still So Please If You Have Ideas Suggestions Or Comments Please Leave Them In The Review Or PM me... Thanks...**

* * *

Austin POV

I Woke Up With Ally Snuggled into my arms and she was completely undressed minus my tee shirt. I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead trying to wake her up. One thing that did wake her up was the loud slam that came from down stairs. "AUSTIN MICHEAL MOON GET DOWN HERE NOW!" it was Cassidy. I grabbed Ally who was slightly dazed from the rude awaking I pulled her skirt on and grabbed the rest of her clothes and threw them in a bag when I heard footsteps on the stairs I hurried Ally out of my room onto my neighbor Dez's balcony I knocked on the door and shoved Ally at him. He knew my idea so he knew what was going on. I ran back inside and lay on my bed then closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. "Austin you Liar you said you had class!" she shouted shoving me off the bed. "It got canceled earlier this morning." I answered slyly. She nodded "Well then let's do it!" she squealed I shook my head Cass look I just am not in the mood I'm very tired. She nodded well why don't we go out to lunch there is something I want to ask you." She smiled I nodded, "I'm meeting Ally for coffee let me just check what time though." I said pulling out my phone I set a quick text to Ally saying we should meet for coffee at 1:20 at the Coffee Hut. She agreed so I answered Cassidy, "Cass I'm meeting Ally at 1:20 for coffee." She nodded and I got dressed and we left my place. We got to the dinner and ordered. We got through lunch and I was paying at about 1:25 when Cassidy dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring, "Austin, baby I know you may think it's the man's job to propose but I just couldn't wait any longer so Austin will you marry me?" she asks. I look at her intensely then my eyes dart around the room to see Ally standing there with hurt in her eyes I looked back at Cassidy and smiled then I turned back to Ally who was making a run for the door. I left Cassidy on her knees and chased after Ally.

* * *

When I finally caught her I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug shoving my face into her sweet smelling hair. "I'm not going to marry her Als." I whispered into her ear, "I love you but I was afraid you didn't like me back so I stayed with Cassidy and I shouldn't have I know that now but I had to be sure I was actually going to break up with her today. I want it to be just us." I whispered, I pulled back from our hug to see her crying I wiped her last tears and then pulled her in for a kiss smiling into it. "YOU ASS, AUSTIN HOW DARE YOU! YOU AND I WERE IN LOVE UNTIL THIS SLUT RUINED IT AND ANOTHER THING HOW THE HELL COULD YOU WAIT TILL IM ON MY KNEES ASKING YOU TO SPEND YOUR LIFE WITH ME TO BREAK UP WITH ME! AND YOU ALLA, AUSTIN IS LYING TO YOU HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU NOT AT ALL TRUST ME BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE, YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Cassidy screamed jumping onto Ally. When the police got Cassidy off of Ally she was unconscious in a pool of her own blood that was coming from her head. I almost cried at the sight of her, but that wasn't even the worst thing that happened.

* * *

**PM Or Leave Any Ideas In The Reviews! Let's See If We Can Have 25 Reviews By My Next Chapter! :) **


	8. Mornings & Class

**Sorry This Chapter Is Short I Rerote It Like 9 Times And I Needed To Post Once This Weekend So I Quickly Wrote This One Okay New Goal! 35 Reviews By Next Weekend! And Shout Out To My New Buddy NewWriter21 I Loved That Review And I Hope To See Your Stories Soon!**

* * *

Austin Pov

Suddenly I felt something warm on my lips. My eyes flew open and I saw Ally's closed eyes and her mouth on mine. I kissed back and she slowly pulled away and looked at me. "You were having a bad dream Austin; I couldn't get you to wake up." She whispered in my ear. I smiled knowing that all those bad things were just a dream. "Als I had a terrible nightmare that ended with you in the hospital." I whispered back. Her eyes went wide then she lay back onto the bed and snuggled into my side. I cuddled up to her and kissed her forehead then watched her fall soundly asleep before falling into my own sleep. The second time I woke up; Ally was still asleep cuddled to my side. I smiled and kissed her lips slowly trying to wake her, her eyes slowly fluttered open and her lips moved in sync with mine. I smiled into our kiss. I separated our lips and stood pulling Ally with me. I grabbed Ally and kissed her once again. Ally laughed a bit when we pulled away, while I pulled her into a hug. Then her phone beeped and she ran to grab it. "Austin! We need to get ready we have class in 30!" she shouted making a run for the door; I grabbed her waist and spun her around away from the door. "Als just get ready with me." I said while setting her down. "Austin, we don't both have time for a shower and we both need one we smell like sex." Ally spoke turning to face me. "Als I like that smell we share but, we could both take a shower." I said, "What do you mean I just said we both don't have time for a shower and we are wasting time so let's go go go!" she rushed. "Als Shut Up." I said grabbing her and carrying her to the bathroom. When I set her down I turned the shower on and stripped down and stepped in, then reached out and pulled a fully dressed Ally into the shower. Ok maybe all she was wearing was my shirt but still I pulled her right into the shower with me pulling my soaking shirt off her beautiful body. Ally and I had our selves a little bit of fun in the shower, then I got dressed and stopped at Ally's to grab her some clothes then we left once she was dressed. When we walked into class we were about 10 minutes late and everyone stared at us like we killed somebody. Cassidy glared at me like I was sleeping with Ally, well I was but she didn't know that. "MOON, DAWSON! YOU'RE LATE! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" shouted at us as we took our seats in Poli Sci. we nodded and started scribbling down our notes. All class I kept looking over at the beautiful Ally Dawson.

* * *

**Goal 35 Reviews!**


	9. Moving & I'm The Only One Right?

**Author's Note!**

**Sorry for my lack of Update my hard drive crashed and it took forever to get fixed so i hope you like this chapter please review and tell me if the shoud stay T or go M For Later Chapters!**

* * *

Austin's POV

After class I walked with Cassidy to our next class secretly sneaking glances at Ally. Who was in like all my classes. "Austy, can we do something tonight? Please?" Cassidy asked bringing me out of my Ally trance. "Like what babe?" I asked. "Well I still think I'm ready for us to sleep together." She whispered and I almost choked. "Cassidy, I know you probably think you're ready but, we'll do _that_ you will upset I know you're not ready." I said back. "How would you know if I regret it? I thought you virgin." She asked and I shook my head. "No I've done it once before in high school." I lied smoothly. The truth is the only girl I've ever slept with is Ally. Cassidy frowned, "oh, Okay then let's have a small party just a few people." She said. I nodded but internally frowned because I was hoping to see Princess Ally tonight. Then I looked over to Ally and she was leaving class with a mob of love struck idiots following her to the door. I told Cassidy that I would invite the people then I ran to catch up with Ally. "Als, hey wanna hang out?" I asked she shook her head "I've gotta work, then I have homework and studying." She announced. "What time does work end?" I asked. "11:30" she spoke softly. "Okay, tomorrow?" I asked again. "Sorry Austin I work till 11:30-12ish every night. It's the only way I can pay for school and my apartment." She whispered. "Als, move in with me then you don't have to pay for the super pricey apartment." I begged. "Austin, I Don't Know What To Say." She whispered. "Just say yes." I said loudly earning some confused stares and a glare from Cassidy and her friends. Ally nodded. "Okay Austin I'll move in with you on two conditions." She smiled. "Anything." I breathed. "Owen comes with me, and I can help out with rent and bills." She argued. She and I debated a bit but, she ended up winning it. She is moving in tomorrow/tonight. She gets my guest room, which Cassidy started to take over so I went home and boxed up all her stuff. "Austy? Where are all our friends?" Cassidy said walking into my apartment into Ally's new room. "Austy, why are taking out all my stuff?" she cried. "Cassidy, I'm so sorry I forgot about the party because I asked Ally to move in so she and I can have a smaller rent." I smiled at the thought of Ally in my house or _OUR_ house. "Austy, that means we can't have sleepovers here." She frowned "I'm sorry Cassidy oh what time is it?" I asked. "Like Midnight." She responded sadly. "Okay Cassidy I'll see you tomorrow then and do you still have that key I gave you." I asked rushed walking Cassidy down stairs. "Yeah why?" she asked. "Well I don't have a key to give Ally so I thought I could give her yours then make her a copy and give you your key back." I grinned. "Why don't you copy your key?" she asked. "Because it takes like three days and I need my key." She nodded and handed me the key. I walked her out the door then started to straighten up the living room. Then I heard a cute little knock on the door. "Austin are you still up?" it was Ally. I smiled and opened up the door, "Hey Als of course I'm still up I'll always stay up for you." I smiled then shut the door behind her. As soon as the door was shut I pinned Ally to it and started to kiss her. I made sure to get me tongue in her mouth when she gasped. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and her arms go around my neck. I slid my hands onto her butt and held her up still flush to the door, then I carried her upstairs to my bedroom and I tossed her on the bed. I went and was about to kiss her again when she stopped me. "Austin?" she asked. I nodded, "yeah?" I asked, "am I… no never mind it's stupid." She whispered leaning into kiss me again. I pushed back onto the bed, and whispered into her ear, "Tell me baby, please?" I begged huskily, she shook her head and turned a light red. "It's embarrassing; I wanted to know if I'm the only one." She whispered, "Als you're the only one I've ever slept with am I the only one you've slept with?" I whispered, she nodded and I kissed her again. We made out for a real long time, and then I slid her shirt off over her head and slid her skirt off while she removed my pants and tee shirt. I grinned at the sight of her then saw blush and start to cover herself up. I laughed and removed the last of her clothes.

When I woke up Ally was still asleep lying next to me. I smiled at her sleeping face she was dressed in my large tee shirt that was like a small dress on her. I slowly and quietly got up and snuck down stairs after putting my boxers and sweat pants. I was going to make a nice breakfast for Ally and I. just as I finished I heard footsteps on the stairs so I rushed over to them and lifted her of the last step bridal style. I heard her melodious laughter as I ran her around the apartment and to the kitchen. I placed her at on chair and place breakfast down on the table in front of her. She smiled and thanked me with a long kiss which got heated fast; my hand slid under my shirt on her and was very displeased to see she put on underwear and a bra. Our make out session continued in my bed room our breakfasts completely forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**I need some Charecters so PM me Or Leave a Chareceter in the review like this...**

**Name**

**Gender**

**hair color**

**age**

**eye color**

**relationship to the charecters**

**personallity!**

**Thanks**

**-Hopelesswriter21**


	10. 20 Candles & Boxes

**Author's Note**

**I Loved Everyone's Characters but I Still Need More, If Anyone Has Any Ideas Leave Them In The Comments BTW I'll Leave Some Characters In My Author's Note On The Bottom... -Thanks Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

Ally Pov

Today is my 20 birthday and Austin told me to meet him at the cute little coffee shop I work at we were going to spend most of the day together. I was going to ask him to break up with Cassidy, we had been going out for about three months now and I think he should choose one of us I was starting to get annoyed being the _other_ woman and I felt like he was ashamed of me too. I got there a bit early but, when I got there my eyes nearly popped out of my head, Cassidy was proposing to Austin right there in front of the crowd at the coffee shop. I silently watched him agree, before I rushed out of the coffee shop, he had made his choice and it wasn't me. When I got to Austin and my apartment I started to sob and my whole body was shaking. I couldn't take it, I walked into my closet where I kept all my pictures of Austin and me, I looked through them and we looked so happy. I wiped my eyes and packed a small bag, I was going home to see my dad, I missed him and maybe I would transfer to a music school in Miami. I packed up the rest of my stuff into a few boxes. It made my room seem so bare and empty. I walked down stairs and out the door, when I got to the lobby I called Trish telling her what happened (she knew about Austin and me) she said that she was thinking about transferring home too, before my Austin problem. So I went to the airport and boarded a plane to Miami. The flight was long and I was smashed between to twin brothers who wouldn't sit next to each other even though they were probably my age, not that I was complaining they are kinda hot. They seemed nice too, we chatted about where we were going I was bummed to find they were going to California after a couple of flights but were going to Florida for awhile. My mind wandered to Austin, but not our good times but our fights, and arguments, then I realized that Austin never planned on picking me, that he was just using me, every "I love you," was I a lie. I grabbed my song book and started scribbling down lyrics and a tune.

* * *

I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

Why...do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why...do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

* * *

When I finished we had landed in Miami, I quickly grabbed my bag that worked as my carry on and searched for my dad, he promised he would pick me up from the airport. After I found him we went to the car. I sat there in silence thinking about Austin, I really did miss him, and then I realized I left Owen there. So I grabbed my phone and called Trish maybe she could go get my stuff. [Ally- Italics] {Trish- Bold}

* * *

_Hey Trish_

**Hey Alls how are you?**

_I've been better_

**Ok, so what do you need?**

_Could you go get Owen and my stuff from Austin's place? There isn't that much just like twenty boxes I left most of my stuff in Miami_

**Okay but, you have to stay on the phone with me because I want to talk after**

_Okay and thanks Trish._

[I heard her knock on the door. And start talking to Austin.] {Trish- Bold} [Austin- Bold Italics]

**Hey Austin**

_**Hi Trish uhhh... come in Allllyy, Trish is here.**_

**Austin Ally isn't here that's why I'm here**

_**What?**_

**I'm getting her stuff.**

_**Why?**_

**She's moving out**

_**Oh… wait what?**_

_Trish! Trish! TRIIISSHH! _

**What?**

_Tell him I know he got engaged on my birthday today._

**Oh right HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY! And hang on, Austin she says she knows you got engaged today on her birthday**

_**Are you talking to her right now?**_

**Yeah… Austin give me my phone!**

(I then heard a slam)

_**Alls?**_

_What?_

_**I'm sorry please don't go I don't want to be engaged I just agreed because everyone was staring at me**_

_Well I can't be with someone who is engaged, the only thing I wanted from you for my birthday was for you to make a choice me or Cassidy, but I see you made your choice so…(my voice broke and I spoke while crying and I knew Austin could tell.)Please give Trish back her phone and let her get my stuff._

_**Alls (his voice broke too and it sounded like he was crying.) please don't**_

_I can't do it Austin I can't _

_(I heard the door open.)_

**Give me that! **

_**All yours she hates me! (Then I heard him running away)**_

**Sorry Ally**

_Its okay can you just get my stuff?_

**Yeah I'll send it home ok?**

_Sure I gotta go Trish bye_

**Bye**

* * *

After I hung up we were at home. I ran inside crying and went up to my bedroom. I couldn't believe that this was happening; just a month ago we were in love and now? I cried myself to sleep that night. The next morning I woke up and thought I should make our break up into a good thing. No more lying, cheating, or hiding. I walked into the shower then got dressed for the day. I walked outside and to the mall. Today I was going to do things for me. I got an idea for a song so I rushed to Sonic Boom to use the piano.

* * *

Austin POV

I woke up today in the worst mood ever I had lost Ally and now I'm stuck with Cassidy. I mean I guess I love her just not as much as Ally. But there is no second chance with Ally she told me that. I got up and laid back down, I'm not doing anything today. "Austy?" Cassidy asked walking into my room. "How did you get in?" I wondered aloud. "That nice girl Trish gave me Ally's key. "She said sitting on my bed. "Okay well I'm not really in the mood to get up today so I'm going to stay here." I said. "Okay well I came up with a date for the wedding." She whispered. "Okay when?" I asked. "Two weeks." She announced I nodded wanting to get it over with. She squealed and ran out of my apartment leaving me there to sulk. I felt like crap I missed Ally so much. I slid my hand under my bed to get the key after I got the key I walked to my closet and took out my "Ally Box." This was full of Ally things, like pictures. I looked at my favorite picture, it was one after a fight Ally and I had it was early morning and we were outside in the rain. Our thing was whenever we had a fight we had to take a picture so we could see how funny we looked the next day. Ally and I had a few disagreements so there were a couple fight pictures and some of us being a couple and some friend pictures too. I was about to cry but didn't I'm a man I don't cry. I broke down in sobs a few minutes later realizing I was alone so no one would know. Just after I started Dez walked in. we sat there and I told him what happened…

TBC…

* * *

**Authors Note! **

**I Need A Character To Like Like Ally, One To Be Her Other Best Friend, Austin's Little Sister, Ally's Older Brother, And Extra Characters... **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Relationship To The Main Characters:**

**Personality: **

**Thanks A Lot **

**-Hopelesswriter21**


	11. Weddings & Italy

**Author's Note!**

**I Love All the charecter ideas i am still working them in to the story, but please keep the reviews coming my goal is 65 by next weekend!**

**thanks**

**-Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

Austin Pov

I was lying in bed calling Ally again only to be sent to voicemail again. There are few days until wedding and I can't take it. I'm so angry with myself for letting Ally go, I really love her. I was thinking about going to vast her, I know she went back to Miami, and I really want to go, so I did. Here I am standing outside of Ally's house throwing stones at her window. (Trish had shown me Ally's house and which window was hers after I broke down crying a few days after she got Ally's stuff, so Trish and I flew to Miami.) By the tenth rock I threw her window opened and her face came out and looked at me. "Als, can we talk? I'm Sorry really!" I shouted up to her. "No! Go away!" she shouted pulling her head back into the second story window. So I started to sing,

* * *

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you

* * *

Once I finished I saw Ally looking back out the window, "Austin, I loved the song but, Babe I can't do this I was the _other _woman, I am the _other_ woman, I can't do that again and I can't do it especially when the people are married, it makes me sick when I think how I was the secret girlfriend that the real girlfriend knew and knows nothing about, I'm sorry, I love you though and that's why this is so hard for me to say but, goodbye Austin." She spoke softly with tears falling from her eyes before she disappeared back into her room. I nearly cried right there. I called Trish and told her what happened and told her I was going back to New York. When I got home I had a voice mail from Ally, I was hoping it was her asking me to come back but it wasn't, it was her song,

* * *

_All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around_

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no, oh

You're not sorry no no oh

You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

You're not sorry, no no oh

* * *

My eyes glossed over and let a few tears fall I now knew she was 100% done with me, I sent Trish an invite to my wedding I also sent one to Ally, but Cassidy said she sent Ally an email saying that she wasn't invited. So that's how I ended up here watching Cassidy decked out in sparkles, jewels and anything expensive walk down the aisle towards me. For me everything was silent, I couldn't hear music or chatter, it was dead silent, everything was moving in slow motion. That's when I saw Ally she snuck in and sat in the back. She looked so pretty, a creamy white strapless dress going down to her knees with a matching bow around her waist she looked flawless. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Cassidy grabbed my arm, "Austin, pay attention or you're going to ruin the wedding." She whispered angrily. If I was marrying Ally, she wouldn't have minded if I was spacey she would have playfully pushed me, but if this was Ally I wouldn't be spacey I'd be in love or happily in love. I was again pulled from my thoughts when the preacher said "Does anyone have any reason the two should not be wed? If so please speak up or forever hold your peace!" just as he finished I saw Ally stand up slowly and shakily.

* * *

Ally Pov

I came here to get Austin back so I have to speak now. I slowly stood up my eyes locking with Austin's. "Dez!" I whispered and he started the music. I took a deep breath then started the song.

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

_[Chorus:]__  
Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"_

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?

_[Chorus:]__  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now"._

_Oh, la, la_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Say a single vow_

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance._  
_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_[Chorus:]__  
So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now"._

* * *

Once I finish I look to Austin and he smiles, then he runs to the middle of the aisle to meet me and we kiss, it was long and passion full and lustful. I heard quiet booing it was probably really loud but, all I could here was the sound of Austin and my lips meshing with each other. When we pulled away Austin grabbed my hand and we ran out the church into the car Austin had got as the getaway car and he and I went on a "Honeymoon" to Italy, when we boarded the plane we started laughing hysterically. "Alls, I thought I lost you forever." Austin said making the moment get heavy. I smiled at him. "What made you change your mind?" he asked. "Well Trish told me you cried, and you wouldn't leave your house or bed, and that you really loved me and were willing to call of the wedding if I wanted it to be or was willing to let me find someone else if it would make me happy. And I love you too." I whispered. He and I kissed as the plane headed for Italy.

* * *

**Auother's Note! if you have any ideas on what happens in Italy please Pm or Leave em in the Reviews and should this story go M for later chapters or stay T? Please Help Thanks a ton guys!**

**-Hopelesswriter21**


End file.
